Mafiosa atracción
by the princess of the winds
Summary: Isabella Swan es secuestrada por Edward Cullen, el mayor mafioso de Estados Unidos. Este solo la lleva por unos días para disfrutar del bonito cuerpo que posee la castaña, pero lo que no sabe es que Bella no es una "chica fácil". El la secuestro y ahora va a tener que lidiar con ella, ya que no piensa rendirse hasta conseguir tenerla en su cama por voluntad propia. ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es de mi****autoría.**

**Summary:** _Isabella Swan_ _es_ secuestrada _por Edward Cullen, el mayor mafioso de Estados Unidos. Este solo la lleva por unos días para disfrutar del bonito cuerpo que posee la castaña, pero lo que no sabe es que Bella no es una "chica fácil". El la secuestro y ahora va a tener que lidiar con ella, ya que no piensa rendirse hasta conseguir tenerla en su cama por voluntad propia. ¿Lo conseguirá?_

Mafiosa atracción

**.**

**.**

**.**

By: The princess of the winds

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo lamento, pero las reglas están hechas para romperse"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 1: Prologo.

Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, es una chica de dieciocho años nacida en Forks, pero que ahora estudia y vive en Seattle. Ella es esforzada tanto en su trabajo como en sus estudios, es tímida con los que no conoce y bastante desconfiada en cuanto a su vida personal.

Edward Cullen, es uno de los mayores mafiosos de Estados Unidos y jefe del Clan Cullen. Él es un mujeriego despiadado que no piensa enamorarse nunca, y al cual no le importa nadie mas que su familia y si mismo.

Cuando Edward viajo a Seattle para arreglar unos "asuntos", no creyó posible encontrarse con una hermosa castaña que inmediatamente se metió en su mente. Acostumbrado a no esperar y tener lo que deseaba, mando a atraparla sin dudar un segundo. De todas formas solo la usaría unos días para su disfrute, le compraría unas cuantas cosas y luego la devolvería con la amenaza de no hablarle a nadie de Él.

Lo que no sabia era que Bella no es una chica fácil, y ella se lo demostrara.

Edward Cullen, no tenia ni idea en donde se había metido. Ahora su mundo estaba de cabeza, y realmente no tenia muchas ganas de volverlo a la normalidad.

Creo que lo primero que debo decir es que esta historia estaba originalmente publicada bajo otra cuenta que había creado llamada _White ladies_. Esa cuenta la cree cuando olvide la contraseña de esta y creí que ya no la iba a recordar (luego si lo hice). Cuando recupere esta cuenta (que es la original) abandone la otra junto con la historia, pero ahora se me dio por seguirla y aquí esta.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Primer encuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> _Isabella Swan_ _es_ secuestrada _por Edward Cullen, el mayor mafioso de Estados Unidos. Este solo la lleva por unos días para disfrutar del bonito cuerpo que posee la castaña, pero lo que no sabe es que Bella no es una "chica fácil". El la secuestro y ahora va a tener que lidiar con ella, ya que no piensa rendirse hasta conseguir tenerla en su cama por voluntad propia. ¿Lo conseguirá?_

* * *

><p><em>Mafiosa atracción<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_By: The princess of the winds_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Entre dos males, siempre escojo el que nunca había probado antes"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 2: Primer encuentro.

Edward POV

Junto a Emmett llegamos a Seattle, luego de cinco horas de viaje en mi avión privado desde New York.

Pasamos rápidamente los controles y sin problemas por tenencia de armas, gracias a nuestros contactos en el aeropuerto.

En cuanto crucé las puertas de salida, tuve que cerrar mi abrigo gris oscuro. El viento frió del otoñal _octubre_ se encontraba presente.

Rápidamente escaneé el lugar y vi el automóvil que había pedido. Comencé a caminar hacia el con mi acompasado paso mientras era seguido por mi compañero.

—Que frió. Espero que no nieve hasta que regresemos, porque sino el piloto no va a querer despegar. —Comentó mi guardaespaldas y amigo.

Sin dejar de caminar hacia el Mercedes negro con vidrios tintados, le contesté:

—Si el piloto no quiere despegar por un poco de nieve, lo matamos y conseguimos otro. Es así de sencillo, Emmett.

Llegue a la puerta trasera del auto, y un hombre adulto de cabello rojizo y vestido de traje negro, la abrió para mí.

Emmett, como buen guardaespaldas, se acerco y luego de una veloz revisión me hizo una seña, indicando que no había peligro y podía entrar.

Subí y Él entro detrás mió. La puerta se cerro y momentos después escuche el ruido del motor encenderse y al automóvil arrancar. El chófer sabía a donde dirigirse.

Un vidrio opaco e insonorizado separaba nuestra cabina de la del conductor.

—Sabes que es innecesario que revises los vehículos en los que viajo. Yo los elijo, y además no soy un niño, se defenderme. —Le reproché, mientras movía levemente mi saco dejando al descubierto mi _Beretta_ calibre 92.

Emmett sonrió y se le hizo un pequeño ojuelo en la mejilla. El era un hombre alto de veintisiete años, con gran contextura física y cabello negro. Cuando se trataba de los negocios se volvía alguien completamente serio y bastante escalofriante, pero realmente el es una buena persona que se la pasa bromeando y esta locamente enamorado de una rubia insufrible llamada Rosalie. El llego a esto no porque quisiera, sino que no había encontrado otra salida.

—Se que eres capaz de derribarme en ocho segundos, pero es mi trabajo, Edward —.

Emmett podía aterrorizar a cualquiera a causa de su apariencia, pero yo, aunque era notablemente menor tanto en el físico como en edad, podía causar pánico con mi sola presencia cuando quería hacerlo.

Con mi incontenible pelo color bronce, mi piel blanca, mis ojos verdes y mi apariencia de "chico lindo", era una maquina de matar si lo necesitaba. Incluso de pequeño mis padres me habían enseñado desde defensa personal hasta manejo de armas, ya que, al ser hijo único, mi futuro siempre fue ser el siguiente líder del Clan Cullen, una de las mafias más grandes de Estados Unidos.

No le respondí, y me dispuse a observar la ventana lo que quedaba de viaje mientras pensaba en la maldita estupidez que me había sacado de mi cómodo _penthouse_ y traído a este lugar.

Los Vulturis habían vuelto a meterse en mis negocios. Esta vez no solo habían matado a diez de mis hombres, sino que también se robaron trescientos kilogramos de _Polvo de ángel_ de máxima pureza que ya estaba listo para exportar a Europa.

Ambos teníamos una gran rivalidad, ya que antes ellos eran la mafia más influyente.

Aro Vulturi, el jefe de su clan, había llegado junto a su esposa Suplicia desde Italia y crearon la que con los años seria una gran organización mafiosa. Cuando mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, creo el Clan Cullen, ellos no le tomaron importancia, lo cual le permitió expandirse rápidamente y dejarlos luego de unos cuantos meses en el segundo lugar del "ranking" de organizaciones más peligrosas y poderosas. Igualmente, creo que lo peor para ellos fue cuando mi padre se retiro hace dos años y me dejo su puesto aunque solo tenía diecinueve. En cuanto asumí, me puse a trabajar para conseguir más, y lo logre.

Aunque admito que nosotros tampoco jugamos limpio con ellos, esta vez lograron hartarme. Es por eso que había venido personalmente haber que era lo que sucedía, aunque ya tenía una buena idea. Era el tercer golpe certero en menos de un mes por parte de los Vulturis, mientras que nosotros fallamos en los dos que intentamos. Junto a Jasper, mi mejor amigo y mano derecha, habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que había un traidor entre nosotros.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando note que no íbamos por el camino indicado. Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Emmett y me di cuenta de que el también lo había notado.

El puso una mano en su pistola, mientras yo tome un teléfono que permitía hablar con el chófer a través del vidrio.

—Este no es el camino establecido. —Dije tenso.

—Lo se, señor, pero no alcanza la nafta para llegar.

En este mismo momento quería ahorcar al conductor, y por su voz temblorosa, creo que lo sabía. Mi amigo esbozo una mal disimulada sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Apúrese. —Fue lo único que le dije.

—Si, señ… —Sin querer escucharlo más, corte el teléfono.

Emmett soltó una breve carcajada y yo lo asesine con la mirada.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes, McCarthy? —Le pregunté con la voz contenida. Todos se asustarían, pero no mi amigo.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara, parecía que querías matar al pobre hombre solo por no tener nafta. —Dijo entre risas.

Realmente había querido hacerlo, y si no hubiese estado el vidrio no estoy seguro de que el chófer siguiese respirando.

Llegamos a una gasolinera totalmente vacía y el conductor salio rápidamente a cargar el combustible.

Abrí la puerta y mi compañero me miro con sorpresa.

—No vas a matarlo de verdad solo por esto ¿no? —Me pregunto incrédulo.

—He matado por menos que esto, Emmett…—Respondí de manera cortante.

El vio con lastima al hombre que se encontraba fuera.

Suspire con cansancio.

—No voy a matarlo por esto. Además ¿Quién nos llevaría hasta el centro?

El alivio se asomo en sus ojos y se rió.

—Que susto me has dado, ¿Qué vas a hacer afuera?

—Nada, solo quiero estirarme un poco.

Me baje del automóvil, y el aire frió me volvió a golpear.

Camine un par de pasos, y me apoye contra un poste de luz que se encontraba cerca del vehículo. Emmett también se había bajado y estaba al lado de su puerta con el teléfono en la mano.

El barrio no parecía ser muy lindo y seguro, ya que nadie se encontraba en las calles que solo eran iluminadas por titilantes luces publicas.

Una media sonrisa escapo de mis labios. Esto parecía una de esas películas hollywoodenses. Había un barrio atemorizante, un auto caro con chófer incluido, un guardaespaldas y un mafioso, a hora solo faltaba la hermosa chica a la que secuestraría y de la cual me enamoraría.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, escuche uno par de pasos de tacón. Una hermosa castaña apareció de una de las oscuras e inhabitadas aceras.

Ella caminaba rápido y parecía temerosa. Una bonita gatita con miedo.

A pesar de mi excelente vista, por culpa de la oscuridad y la lejanía no podía observar bien sus rasgos, aunque podía apostar a que era preciosa. Lo que si podía ver era que la chica vestía solo un vestido azul oscuro que le remarcaba las curvas y unos zapatos de tacón color negros. Fruncí el ceño, estaba muy desabrigada para el frió que hacia.

A cada paso que daba acercándose a hacia donde estaba, me ponía extrañamente más ansioso.

Ella se quedo inmóvil cuando solo faltaban un par de metros para poder verla bien.

Inconcientemente supe que iba a volver por donde vino, pero yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera, aunque no la conociera ni hubiese visto bien la quería e iba a conseguirla.

Corrí hacia Emmett y para cuando llegue a Él, la vi caminar de vuelta por el camino que había cruzado anteriormente.

—Atrapa a la castaña de la otra cuadra y tráemela. Sédala si es necesario. —Le ordene casi gritando en cuanto llegue a donde estaba. A penas note que el conductor se había quedado mirándome.

—¿De que estas hablando? Aquí no hay nadie. Además te crees que llevo _cloroformo_ en el bolsillo.

Lo mire como miraba a mis enemigos.

—Se que tenes el maldito cloroformo en tu bolsillo, ahora anda y tráemela.

Escuche un "estúpido lunático" de su parte antes de verlo correr por donde se había ido mi castaña.

El conductor parecía una estatua.

—¿Qué demonios le sucede a usted?

El trago saliva ruidosamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No me sucede nada, señor. Esperare en el auto y arrancare cuando venga su compañero.

No le conteste y se metió en el auto.

Pasaron dos minutos y yo ya estaba impaciente. Más le valía haberla atrapado.

Luego de otro eterno minuto pude verlo casi sin aire trayéndola en brazos. Ella parecía inconciente.

Sentí unos celos inexplicables al verla en sus brazos, que fueron aplacados cuando me la entrego a los míos.

Entre en el auto con ella arriba mió.

Pase una mano por su pelo suave y le susurre que todo estaría bien.

—No se porque maldita razón me mandaste a atraparla, aunque me la imagino, pero lo único que te diré que corre un demonio y no parece ser dócil. —Dijo rompiendo el silencio en el cual nos habíamos sumido mientras yo observaba a mi castaña.

—No me importa, es solo para unos días. —Conteste sin dejar de mirarla.

Era preciosa. Su nariz respingada, sus labios llenos y su perfecta piel de porcelana, me hacia querer besarla. Y su excelente cuerpo, el cual yo abrazaba, se amoldaba al mió.

Mientras mi amigo volvía a perderse en su teléfono, yo roce mis labios con los de ella.

Esboce una sonrisa.

Que linda gatita me había conseguido para jugar.

* * *

><p><em>Octubre:<em> Como esto sucede supuestamente en Estados Unidos, allí en octubre es otoño.

_Beretta:_ La Beretta 92 es un arma semiautomática.

_Polvo de ángel: _Es una droga sintética originalmente utilizada como un anestésico durante la cirugía, pero que se dejó de utilizar debido a sus efectos secundarios extremos.

_Penthouse: _Los penthouse son apartamentos que ocupan el último piso de edificios bastante altos, estos son todo un piso y por ello son bienes raíces no solamente muy costosas sino también de lujo.

_Cloroformo: _Líquido incoloro, de olor fuerte y característico, que se usaba antiguamente como anestésico por inhalación.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este capitulo.<p>

Un saludo.


	3. El secuestro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> _Isabella Swan_ _es_ secuestrada _por Edward Cullen, el mayor mafioso de Estados Unidos. Este solo la lleva por unos días para disfrutar del bonito cuerpo que posee la castaña, pero lo que no sabe es que Bella no es una "chica fácil". El la secuestro y ahora va a tener que lidiar con ella, ya que no piensa rendirse hasta conseguir tenerla en su cama por voluntad propia. ¿Lo conseguirá?_

* * *

><p><em>Mafiosa atracción<em>

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_By: The princess of the winds_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Si vas a romper la ley, que por lo menos el crimen sea interesante"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 3: El secuestro.

Bella POV

_Era de noche y me encontraba en una ciudad que no conocía. Las calles se veían desiertas y no se oía nada que no fuera el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón._

_Estaba corriendo sin saber a donde ir. Maldición. Estaba perdida._

_Sentía pura desesperación recorrer mi cuerpo. Algo me seguía y presentía que estaba a punto de atraparme._

"_¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!" Quise gritar pero mis labios no se movían, parecían sellados. La desesperación crecía a cada instante más y más, y no podía controlarme._

_De repente tropecé y me prepare para un golpe que nunca llego, en cambio, lo que sentí fue un par de brazos atraparme por detrás._

—_Te advertí que no podías huir de mí —. Susurro una voz aterciopelada antes de besarme furiosamente._

Me desperté respirando agitadamente. Eso había sido muy vivido y extraño, nunca tuve un sueño así.

Me fije la hora en el reloj, y este marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Suspire. Ya no iba a poder dormirme nuevamente.

Me levante con cansancio y fui directamente al cuarto de baño.

Entre en la ducha, y deje que el agua caliente se llevara mi extraño sueño.

Para cuando salí del baño, ya eran pasadas la cinco de la mañana.

Me puse un short de tela negro y una remera blanca básica de tirantes. Camine tranquilamente hasta la cocina y me fije si en el refrigerados se encontraba algo que me apeteciera, como no halle nada que me interesara solo me serví un jugo de naranja.

Hoy al ser sábado, no tenía que ir a la universidad y tampoco al trabajo, así que tome mi viejo ejemplar de "Cumbres borrascosas" y lo comencé a leer desde el principio.

Cuando lo termine, mire la sala y decidí que no le vendría mal una limpieza. Comencé allí, pero termine limpiando todo mi departamento.

Mientras terminaba lo ultimo en la cocina, sonó el teléfono.

—Hola. —Conteste un poco agitada por culpa de la mini carrera que hice para alcanzarlo.

—¡Hola, Bella! ¿Estas bien? Tu voz suena rara. —Dijo la voz que asocie a mi amiga Ángela.

—Si, estoy bien, es solo que tuve que apurarme para atenderte. No es que me moleste, pero ¿No te parece un poco temprano para llamar, Ang?

—Bells, son las cuatro de la tarde.

A mi mejor amiga se le escapo una pequeña risa.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunte de manera estúpida, aunque estaba viendo el reloj de la pared.

—¿Te quedaste perdida en lo libros o en la limpieza?

Suspire. Ella me conocía demasiado bien.

—En ambas. —Admití. —Bueno... cambiando de tema... ¿Para que llamaste, Ang? ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, no paso nada, solo quería saber si podes ir conmigo al centro comercial.

Lo pensé unos segundos.

—No tengo nada que hacer y no me molestaría acompañarte... pero tenes que prometerme que no me vas a tener tres horas viendo ropa. —Mi tono de voz fue bromista, pero ella sabia que se lo decía en serio.

—Perfecto, Bella. Te doy mi palabra que no te voy a tener tres horas viendo ropa.

Realmente esperaba que esta vez cumpliera su promesa.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos a las cinco allá ¿Te parece? —Le pregunte.

—Si, me parece bien. Nos vemos.

—Hasta luego.

Corte la llamada y me desperece.

Me agradaba juntarme con Ángela, era una buena persona y no se metía en chismes ni problemas. Ella es la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma, ya que mi madre vive en Arizona y mi padre murió cuando era pequeña.

La había conocido en la universidad y desde el primer momento nos llevamos bien.

Aunque ella estudiaba Periodismo y yo Literatura, teníamos horarios parecidos y accesibles, lo cual nos permitía trabajar juntas cómodamente en el bar "Eclipse".

Me fui a dar otro baño y a cambiar, ya que si Ángela me veía así, me iba a dar otra de sus clases de moda que tan histérica me ponían.

Luego de una rápida ducha, me empecé a cambiar. Me puse un vestido azul claro que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón color negro. Suspire. Si seguía obligándome a usar estas trampas mortales, era muy probable que no llegara a mi cumpleaños numero diecinueve.

Me maquille muy levemente y me observe en el espejo. Me veía aceptable, mi extremadamente pálida piel contrastaba con mi cabello y ojos castaños, y además la sutil sombra de ojos lograba acentuarlos un poco más.

Tome una pequeña cartera negra y mi abrigo a juego, y salí a la calle.

Camine un poco por las calles de Seattle, pero aunque el centro comercial no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivía, odiaba moverme con los tacones y además me estaba congelando. No imaginé que la temperatura fuera tan baja.

Pare un taxi, y le dije la dirección a donde deseaba ir.

Llegue a un minuto después de las cinco, y Ángela ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

Le pague al taxista lo que correspondía y fui hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga.

—Hola, Bella. —Ella me abrazo y vio mi ropa. —Te ves bien, te voy a dar clases de moda mas seguido.

—No, gracias. Ya tuve suficientes clases de moda para toda mi vida.

Eso era verdad. No pensaba volver a escucharla por cinco horas decirme que si el rojo es de temporada, que si el verde ya paso de temporada, que si los moños esto y aquello... no, creo que no podría aguantar otra de esas clases.

—Eso dices ahora, pero en algún momento vas a ver que te van a ayudar.

Si, claro. Eso no iba a sucede.

Ella debió notar mi escepticismo ante su afirmación, ya que me saco infantilmente la lengua.

La mire y rodé los ojos.

—Mira, Ang, me alegro de que te guste como me vestí, pero sinceramente me estoy helando.

Ella me volvió a mirar, y parecía como si en ese instante se hubiese dado cuenta de que solo tenia puesto un vestido y una chaqueta.

—Entremos a comprar antes que te conviertas en una estatua helada. —Dijo, mientras me tomaba del brazo y cruzábamos las puertas hacia el calor de la calefacción del establecimiento.

Antes de que dice un paso mas la hice frenar.

—Recuerda tu promesa, Ángela. No quiero que te vicies con las compras.

—Palabra de niña exploradora.

Un quejido silencioso salio de mis labios... ella nunca fue niña exploradora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de tres horas y media de caminar por todo el maldito lugar, yo estaba muerta de cansancio, harta de ver ropa y ya no sentía mis pies.

Parecía que Ángela no se iba a alejar de la ropa en un futuro muy cercano, yo queria ir a ver un par de libros antes de que cerraran.

Con temor, me moví del rincón en donde me había escondido, y me acerque a mi mejor amiga que parecía poseída por el fantasma de las compras.

—Ángela. —La llame, pero no me presto atención. En sus manos se encontraba una blusa de un rosa chicle... creo.

—Ángela. —Volví a llamarla, pero esta vez le toque el hombro.

Al fin reacciono y noto mi presencia.

—¿Que pasa, Bella?

—¿Te importaría si voy a ver los libros mientras tú sigues con las "pequeñas compras"?

Ella se percato de mi sarcasmo y sonrió inocentemente.

—Ve, yo ya termino y te alcanzo.

—Ya termina, si claro... —Murmure mientras me iba.

—¡Te escuche!

Rápidamente salí de ahí, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta y me obligue a quedarme con ella.

La librería del centro comercial no tenía nada interesante y yo realmente necesitaba un libro nuevo.

Pensé un poco y recordé que a dos cuadras de aquí hay otra.

Mi abrigo se lo había dejado a Ángela, pero ni loca volvía con ella. En este momento debía estar con unas veinte bolsas e iba a necesitar que alguien la ayude a cargar, ella era mi amiga pero ese trabajo ya lo hice muchas veces, así que mejor que la ayude otro.

Ignorando el frió y a mis adoloridos pies, me encamine hacia afuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegue a la librería y me dispuse a buscar algo de mi agrado.

Fue una desilusión no encontrar nada nuevo, además de que la dependienta estaba enojada conmigo por revisar todo y no comprar nada.

Para cuando salí de ahí todo estaba oscuro. ¿Tanto había tardado? Ángela iba a matarme. Maldije al celular que se rompió hacia dos días y por eso no podía llamarla.

Empecé a caminar rápido, pero al ser tan tonta como soy, tome la calle equivocada y me perdí.

Estaba nerviosa, en esa calle no había nadie, y solo un auto negro con vidrios tintados se encontraba estacionado en una estación de servicio vacía. Las unicas personas que podi ver era dos hombres, uno cargando nafta y otro apoyado contra el auto. Tal vez ellos me puedan guiar.

Trague saliva y aumente mi ritmo de caminata olvidándome de los tacones. Me sentía observada y eso no me gustaba ni un ápice.

Pare de caminar.

Un instinto en mi me dijo que diera media vuelta y me fuera. Por primera vez no discutí una orden y obedecí.

Escuche un ruido detrás de mió y cuando me gire vi al hombre que estaba con el automóvil venir hacia donde estaba.

Comencé a corres como si me llevara el diablo.

Había logrado alejarme tres cuadras, cuando mi torpeza ayudada por los tacones, me hicieron caer.

Caí de rodillas y antes de poder levantarme, fui tomada del brazo por una gran mano blanca. Sin permitirme hablar o girarme, un pañuelo con extraño olor se puso en mi boca y nariz, obligándome a respirar solo esa esencia.

Comencé a ver todo negro y mis párpados a pesar.

Sentí que era levantada y posteriormente ingresada a un lugar calentito y cómodo.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de entrar completamente a la inconciencia, fue una voz aterciopelada diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, y en especial a: <strong><em>zonihviolet<em>**, **_marieisahale_**, **_Andrea 16 de Cullen_**, **_Suiza19_**, **_LuluuPattinson_**, **_soledadcullen_**, _**michelle de cullen**_ y a** _yyamile_**.

Un saludo.


End file.
